1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a telecommunication system comprising a first radio system using a first clock signal for defining first channels multiplexed in time, and comprising a second radio system using a second clock signal for defining second channels multiplexed in time.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such a telecommunication system is of common general knowledge and comprises said first radio system and said second radio system as in for example, well known GSM systems. The first GSM system uses said first clock signal for defining first communication channels multiplexed in time and situated in a first frequency band, and the second GSM system uses said second clock signal for defining second communication channels multiplexed in time and situated in a second frequency band being either equal to said first frequency band or being situated near said first frequency band.
This known telecommunication system is disadvantageous, inter alia, because of said radio systems causing too much interference with each other.